


I'm So Sorry

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Crack, Izuru and Hajime are Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hajime demands Izuru to buy him orange juice. Hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry

Izuru was in his room, playing CSGO or some shit on his computer, opening cases, getting rare skins and going on CSGOlotto to gamble.

Hajime kicked his brother's door open and said,"Izuru, buy me an orange juice."

In which Izuru responds with,"Buy them yourself."

"Dafuq did you say? I asked you first, now buy them, you fuckface."

"Hajime, you're grown up. Buy one yourself, you lazy pig."

Hajime's anger rose by little,"Says the one who is lazy and is always on the computer!"

"Says the one who is lazy and can't buy himself an orange juice." the two of them heard MLG sounds and OHHHHHHHHHs out of nowhere.

Hajime lost his temper and did the stupidest thing he has ever done. He punched Izuru's computer screen and it broke.

"…Hajime, you are going to suffer." Izuru gave him the death glare and Hajime felt a chill in his spine.

It was at that moment Hajime knew, he fucked up.

Izuru knocked Hajime down on the ground and began to rip his clothes off.

"Izuru! Please! I'm so-" It was too late. Izuru pulled his dick out and gave Hajime a serial killer smile.

He started fucking Hajime so hard that it was painful. Hajime started sobbing and begged Izuru to stop. It was no use. Izuru cummed inside Hajime, but Izuru wasn't done yet. He then started fucking Hajime in different positions. Then after an hour, he was done.

 

 

Moral of The Story: Never break Izuru's computer (unless you wanna be fucked by him that is)

**Author's Note:**

> You know the T in the yellow box above? That T doesn't stand for Teens & Up Audiences. It stands for Troll. I'm sorry. Izuru is already at my door, breaking it and saying "HERE'S JOHNNY!"


End file.
